


【睡懂】末路狂花

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 在他落选的晚上，Joseph Biden 突然邀请Donald Trump一起*躲避*逃亡。
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【睡懂】末路狂花

末路狂花

Donald Trump把头蒙在被子里，距离大选基本结束已经将近半个月了，而他也半个月未出家门。现在在他的偌大的卧室里，露在外面的就只有白宫理所当然的白色的被子、枕头，还有枕头与被子夹缝间的一撮明显没它的主人那么支愣的耷拉的金毛。

他不觉得难受，他已经将近半个月不吃不喝了。而最近他的保健医生时常地敲他的门。告诉他到时候了，应该注射适当的营养液和*针剂*。拜托，我已经七十多岁了！他想揪着对方的领子大喊。那个东西对我来说几乎没有用！我也不需要这个！Fake News！几——乎——没用！我宁愿喝下一大瓶消毒水。后面这句话被他咽了下去。安保人员仍然照常把饭送到他门口来，而他只一天吃一顿饭（这对他来说就*是*不吃不喝）。

好吧。他裹在软绵绵暖融融的被子里，生命中头一次有点沮丧。Joseph Biden那个卑鄙的人赢得大选了。几个月后他就要作为失败者被白宫和法律扫地出门。然后得意扬扬的小贱人Joe就要乐呵呵地大摇大摆地带着他同样瞌睡不已的全家进白宫（Byte House）——他的卧室一起睡大觉。他清楚。Joseph Biden和他不一样。Biden有着幸福快乐的全家，他们可以每个周去家庭聚会、野餐，然后去随便哪个阳光明媚又温暖的教堂听一顿信徒的狗屁圣经。而他的老婆在和他闹离婚，女儿和女婿不知道在哪里鬼混，现在还有一个保健医生在每个月固定的几天不厌其烦地烦他。

然后年迈的患有痴呆症的Joseph Biden就会把本应该重新伟大的美国搞得一团糟。

门“咔”得一声响，之后“吱呀”一下被打开。Donald Trump把被子从脑袋上疑惑地拉下来。Melania不应该这个时候进来。按照她的性格应该在忙着做财产计算。

“Ivanka？”

“我不是。”简短的男性声音回答。Trump坐起来：Joseph Biden——穿着墨镜、皮衣以及黑手套——他刚刚还在念叨的人，就站在卧室门口。

“不是，什么？”Donald Trump还没缓过神来，“你来这里干什么？”

Joseph径直地走向他——我的天啊我还穿着睡衣。Donald Trump——又是人生第一次，有点尴尬。虽然他在公众场合以及新闻媒体面前发疯表演了那么多次，但起码起码看他睡衣的人不应该是他的对手Joseph Biden。

Joseph Biden抢先对他举起了双手以示投降：“我没有恶意。有特殊原因。你可以带着枪甚至全程对着我。但是现在请跟我走吧。”

已经在商场征战多年的经验告诉Trump，既然对方已经示弱，那他也没必要接着张牙舞爪。他顺从的下了床。偷偷地把枕头下的灰熊 MKV塞到了衣兜里。

他跟着Biden出了门。白宫里竟然很反常地没有任何安保人员，只有空荡荡的走廊和恒明的白色电灯慢慢跟着他们的脚步——Biden在前，Trump紧在后面。

“你在cosplay黑衣人吗？为什么你会突然出现在这？你要带我去哪？究竟发生了什么？”

“我的天啊，你真是一刻不停下来。不是吗？”Joe Biden脚步顿了下来，认命地转过头。Trump这才注意到Biden其实也很高。只不过他们在大选辩论时离得太远，而Biden又一直（几乎是每时每刻当Joseph发言的时候）被Trump打断、无奈地笑以及干看着天花板的电灯。

“你也一定注意到现在白宫里除了你我没有任何人。出门后跟着我上车，然后我告诉你真相。”

好吧。Donald看着Biden那一副不置可否的表情，勉强把自己涌在喉咙口的一连串提问咽了下去。这一切真的很奇怪。就好像在演什么太空袭击或者丧尸围城。除了来救他的Man In Black有点倒霉地是Joseph Biden之外其他一切都很契合电影剧情。毕竟每次一旦好莱坞或者他的日本盟友整了什么好电影一般白宫或者华盛顿都要炸一个。

他跟着Biden在白宫里七扭八拐：Biden频繁地敏捷地东张西望，时常让他等在原地，自己先行试探（“原来他穿皮衣是为了做夜行蝠的”Trump想），最后Biden勾了勾手，打了一个漂亮又不至于太引人注意的响指。让Donald跟上自己的脚步。

他们鬼鬼祟祟地从白宫众多偏门的一个溜了出来。今天是一个晴朗的夜晚。满圆的月亮和星星都鲜少见地冒出了头。白宫工整修剪过的草坪是闪着荧光的蓝绿色的。

如果身边不是Joseph Biden的话，Donald Trump想他会大概很乐意同对方共赏星空。而Joseph Biden现在早已目不旁视地绕了一条带着深色书丛和厚密树影的小路开始向白宫外围跋涉了。在夜虫无休止的叫唤声中Donald只能努力抬脚追上Biden的影子。好吧。他承认他现在有点体力不支，胃和喉咙后部也有点难受。Trump最后只得极不情愿地承认他现在有点儿饿了。

Biden带着他翻过了树篱（可以说是艰难地）来到了明显准备好了的没挂牌子的黑色车旁。Biden开了主驾驶门进去，Donald Trump打开车后门在后座坐下——他仍然对对方怀有警戒心理。Biden把驾驶座椅调整好，系好安全带。启动挂档。没一会儿他们就行驶在华盛顿特区星光和路灯光交相辉映的平稳大道上了。  
别的不说对方开车还是挺上道的。Trump不得不这么想。

他们开车逐渐远离了市区。道路上没有了过于充沛的灯光污染，只剩下空旷的星光与四周分散种植的橡树倒影。Trump没耐住摇开了车窗，一瞬间涌进来的风刹那间吹乱了Trump的头发。很快车里就灌满了郊外清新的空气。Biden一直目视前方专心开车而没有说话。头一次Trump没有*打扰*对方，反而，他居然乐得其成。

“我们还有三个月。”Biden突然没头没脑地冒出来一句。

“什么？”Trump跟不上Biden的思路。

“我们还有三个月，”他们到了一个人烟稀少的自助加油站。Biden把车停下来。Trump——不知为何——鬼使神差地也开门下了车，他从Biden手中接过加油器，插进车的加油管，加油器管开始频繁地振动，发出液体在管子里足够浓厚地流动时咕嘟咕嘟的声音。两个人不约而同地站在车外，闻着加油站的特殊的油气味。

“啊哈，我是说，我们可以有三个月的帮助你躲避的*逃亡*时间。”Biden重复道，“我打算先带着你去特拉华州。那边可能会相较*开明*一点。这不需要几个小时。我们可以在那里吃顿便餐——”  
他的眼神落在Trump身上，然后又一次露出了他经常在大选辩论上露出的那种无奈的笑。

“啊。”Trump突然意识到自己甚至都没有换睡衣，此刻他穿着白色丝绸绒睡衣，灰熊手枪滑稽地裹在他上衣口袋里，露出一个十分明显的鼓包。  
“非常抱歉。”他干巴巴地补充了一句。

Biden摇摇头，脸上无奈的笑容还未完全褪去，其银白色梳得整齐的头发即使在已经驱车行驶一个多小时的此刻也没有一丝错乱。“我能理解。尽管如果是我的话大概不会这样……我的意思是，我已经让Kamala在这三个月内做我的代理。我会用这三个月帮助你躲避…”

“帮我躲避什么？”Donald反问。

“别逼着我回答你，Donald，”他真的被你打断得很无奈了不是吗，Donny？他都开始叫你Donald了——“我谁都没有告诉。即使是Kamala我也只是简单地和她说家里有事需要处理。所以我想我们有足够的时间*deal with*这件事。我们可以直接走高速公路：去特拉华州尝尝高级料理，其中有几家在我父亲时就已经被奉为经典；我们可以去西部，跨越洛基山脉吃小牛排。如果你愿意，你也可以提出你想去的地方——”

“那么你到底他妈的在讲什么鬼？白宫那些人他妈的去哪了？”

“那不是一个很简单的障眼法吗，Mister President？你甚至忘了今天是白宫的法定休假日吗？哦抱歉我忘了你从来不记事——而至于我，……”

……Biden默默无语地转过头来，作了在他们出白宫之后第一次对Trump的眼神的直视。有一瞬间Donald Trump甚至以为对方要和他告白。

“嘿，”Joseph Biden看起来真的是在试探他，他甚至把头轻轻地、礼节性地探了过来，仿佛是在Donald Trump耳旁俯首轻语，“你真的不觉得你身上伪装Alpha的O类抑制剂气味我闻得出来吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，在他们大选辩论时Biden就已经闻出来了。而大选辩论实际上真的是他们的初次交锋。（乐


End file.
